Shotgun Rider
by lao1993
Summary: She thought her ex-husband was dead and buried but what she doesn't know is that he was actually very much alive and well.
1. Chapter 1

Do you ever wonder what your life would be like if you decided to stay in your hometown and marry your high school sweetheart? Would you be living in a two-story house with a white-pickets fence, watching as your kids rode their bikes up and down the streets? Or would you be living in a two-story house with patchy pieces of grass and constantly waiting for your husband to show his face so you know he's still alive? Well, if you chose the second option then you and I have a few things in common. That was the exact life I used to live. I would be home from morning until night waiting for my husband to walk through those doors just so I could have some closure and know that he was still in one piece. I guess when it got the point that he rarely ever came home or when the danger became too much to handle was when I decided that I was over the whole situation. I didn't even bother filing divorce papers or anything like that because I knew it would just be a waste of money. He wouldn't bother to fill them out or even read them for that matter. So when I knew that he wasn't coming home for the fifth time in a row was when I made my exit. The last thing I remember looking at was the clock that read 2:16 in the morning and the picture of the two of us on our wedding day sitting right beside it. I was tempted to take the picture but it would be like salt rubbing into a painful wound. Luckily we didn't have any children or even a pet to fight over so that made it even easier to just up and leave. My entire life basically revolved around this one guy and now I was leaving to enter a world I was so unfamiliar with. I didn't have any friends besides the ones we shared mutually. I didn't have a job because it was forbidden for 'old ladies' to work. And the only place i've ever know held so much pain that I needed to get far away from it. I didn't know where I was going exactly but it had to be some place where they could never find me even if they tried. I had to get out of the West Coast and that's exactly what I had in mind.

When I left Charming all those years ago, everything in my life finally felt normal. I was free of the danger and the lifestyle that I was brought up in and married into served and I was finally free to enjoy life however I wanted. The only painful thing to learn was that when he found the house completely barren of my stuff, he broke down and never recovered. I heard so many things from different people saying that he just turned into a complete and total monster during the last couple years of his life. He went to prison for different reasons and even lost his best friend during one of those prison stays. The death of Opie was probably what really made him change for the worse. He turned into a murderous villain that had absolutely no remorse for anyone anymore. It just shocked me that he turned out to be just like Clay. I guess the most shocking thing was when I found out he had died. Never in my life would I have thought that the almighty Jax Teller would dig himself in such a whole that he couldn't get out of. I guess the pressure got to him so much that he decided that he needed to take his own life.

I didn't bother going to his funeral because I knew I wouldn't be able to face everyone once again. It wasn't like I was facing Gemma or anyone because she was gone as well. I just didn't want to come face-to-face with his club members because I would be afraid they would blame me for his downfall. I actually felt bad about missing his funeral but how was I going explain to my husband that I was going to my ex-husbands funeral? Daniel had no idea about my past in Charming and I wasn't planning on telling him anything about it. The lifestyle he grew up in was way different from mine and did not involve any type of criminal. Daniel grew up in a huge house and always had his parents around when he needed them. However, my parents were in and out of jail or strung out on some type of drug from the night before. If I was to ever tell Daniel about my past, I doubt he would be able to comprehend it clearly. Daniel was nothing like Jax and I guess that's why I was so drawn to him. He was a safe choice and safe was exactly what I needed at the time. Sometimes I just end up thinking about how my life would have gone if I decided to stay with Jackson Teller. I know he would definitely still be alive right now but I would still be living in that danger zone that surrounded his life. Hell, sometimes I just sit here and wonder if Jackson Teller really is dead after all….

**A/N: Hey Guys! I came up with the idea to this story after watching the awesome series finale of SOA. I don't know of anyone who has a concept like this one yet so I just figured I would try it out and see how people respond to it. It will not be like your typical SOA fan fiction simply because Jax is supposed to be dead and everything is squared away with all their enemies. BUT! Jax will make new enemies in town and it will be a very interesting new ride for him. I have posted the link to the characters below so you can see how everyone looks and everything. I hope you all enjoy and please let me know what you think! **

** user/loakes1993/library/Shotgun%20Rider?sort=2&page=1**


	2. Chapter 2

"So have you and Daniel talked about having any children yet? You know I would love some more grandchildren, Karyn." Denise, Daniels mother, announced as we finished up Sunday dinner. I swear that question got brought up every other month and it always ended up being the same answer. "We're just too busy for kids, mom." Daniel answered back. I just gave her a small nod as to confirm that I agreed with Dan but in reality I didn't agree with him at all. I had just turned 32 years old and most women my age were already on their second or third child by now. I didn't even have a pet I could treat like a child because Daniel didn't want anything to mess up his perfect house. He may have been too busy to deal with a child but on the inside I was dying to have one. Every time I went to the mall or when a customer would walk through the doors of the store, there would be a precious child trailing behind them and jealousy would instantly ignite inside of me. The other reason why I wanted a child was so I could have something of my own. I didn't have any family of my own left and Daniel's family just accepted me because I was married to him. I had to make up some huge lie of a story to explain my background because if I told them my real past then I wouldn't be married right now.

Daniel's family is what you would call old-money, and they sure as hell acted that way as well. David, Daniel's father, was the best lawyer-turned judge in the whole state of Massachusetts. They had a huge house, nice cars, a staff of 6, and they always managed to take extravagant vacations anytime they could. I went on one of those vacations and I would rather stand in line for hours at Disney World than go another trip with these people. They were so rude to the hotel staff and the restaurant staff and I literally thought I was in the twilight zone. My parents may have never been around when I was growing up but they did teach me to always respect people and to never be rude even if someone is being rude to you. Apparently, these people didn't learn that rule of life.

"Ready to go?" Daniel whispered in my ear, cutting me out of my daydream. I turned to look him straight in the eyes and saw that he didn't have any intentions of actually going to bed when we got home. "Yeah." I replied back softly as I placed my napkin on the table. David and Denise were engaged in conversation with Daniel's brother about something that wasn't important to me so it was safe to say that the evening was over. Daniel helped me out of my seat and told me to go wait by the door so he could say goodbye to his parents and brother. I wasn't in the least bit shocked by this because that's how it's always been. He would tell me to go wait for him to say goodbye and no one would bother to come and tell me goodbye. It was like I was the bastard of the group and nobody wanted to be associated with me. If we're being completely honest, it didn't even bother me that they did this.

A couple minutes later, Daniel come around the corner with his keys in hand as he opened the door for us to exit. We walked towards the car separately as he got to the vehicle first and didn't even bother to open the door for me. That didn't shock me or hurt my feelings either; I was used to it by now. The entire ride home was silent except for the radio playing some kind of classical music that he insisted helped him drive better. He grew up listening to people like Mozart and Beethoven, while I grew up listening to whatever was playing inside the clubhouse which was mostly classic rock and that kind of stuff. Daniel went to prep school, boarding school, college, and law school and I just went to regular elementary school and high school. I didn't even attend college because it didn't appeal to me at the time. I was married by the time I was 17 and it was hard enough trying to graduate high school when you get caught up in everything that Jax was caught up in. I had to look out for the other kids that roamed around the clubhouse and I even had to look after the croweaters since they didn't know what the hell was going on in their lives. I was like a little Gemma…. Oh God, that sounds so bad now that I think about. I was nothing like Gemma but if I stayed I wouldn't be able say that without lying to you. "Mom wants you to have lunch with her and the ladies on Saturday." Daniel spoke up. "I told her that would be fine." I couldn't help but roll my eyes as I stared out the window. If it wasn't one keeping me locked up all day, it was the other who made all my decisions for me. "I have to work on Saturday." I told him a couple minutes later. "You know I have to work on Saturday." This time more voice was a bit more harsher.

"My mother offers you a chance to get involved with the women's circle and you're going to turn her down because of that dumb store of yours?" Here we go; here comes the momma's boy tantrum. "You can't blow off my mother, Karyn!" He raised his voice. I just looked out the window as he went on and on about how his mother wanted me there and everything else. The only reason his mother wanted me there was so she could embarrass me about different things. She would bring up the fact that I haven't given her any grandchildren yet and rub it in my face that her David Jr's wife was on her fourth and that Danielle was about to have her first come next August. I don't understand why she wants a grandchild so badly when she has a whole brood of them basically popping out of her daughter-in-laws vagina! I wanted kids but the stick that's wedged so far up Daniel's ass is preventing us from doing so.

I basically tuned him out the rest of the way home and went straight to the bedroom instead of joining him in the living room like he would have liked. Since it was Sunday, that meant that it was our weekly session of "lovemaking." Yeah, Daniel is the type of person who designates a time and day to have sex. He couldn't be spontaneous or the type of guy to just go on a whim about something. Daniel had to have everything planned out ahead of time so it didn't interfere with the other things he had to get done. Every sunday was sex night and then after one round of sex it was time for bed. There was no post-sex cuddling or talking, it was just sex and then bedtime. He didn't even like to have multiple rounds; he said it was too tiring after the first time. It was pretty much a chore to have sex with Daniel.

After he got his weekly fix, Daniel was sound asleep and I was still wide awake. I couldn't fall asleep and I doubt sleep would find me anytime soon anyway. I had so much work to do for the store and it was pretty much the only thing I could do without going crazy. The only problem was that none of my work was actually here at home with me, but instead it was at the store in my office. Karyn's Closet was about 20 minutes away from here and by the looks of it no one would even know I was gone. Daniel hardly ever woke up before his alarm goes off so I was pretty much in the clear. I slowly got out of bed and picked up my bra from the floor and walked over to the drawer to get a pair of underwear. After I slipped both items of clothing on, I stepped into the closet and pulled a sweatshirt off the hanger and pulled my jeans on from the day before. I slipped my feet into a pair of sneakers and picked my backpack up from the floor. I quitely walked down the stairs and out the door without even setting anything off. I climbed into my car and started the engine before carefully backing out of the driveway and speeding off down the street.

It took me the usual 20 minutes to make it to the store, which included parking and actually getting into the establishment. I knowingly locked the door behind me once I entered the shop and walked back towards the office. None of the other shop owners were around so if something was to happen then I would be up shits creek without a paddle but people rarely ever came around her during the day so I doubt people would come here this late in the night. I threw down my backpack and walked over to my desk, taking a seat in front of the computer. I had a lot of invoices that needed to be put into the computer for the companies I worked with and that was on the agenda tonight. If I could get them all done tonight then I would be able to get a couple minor things done in the morning when I return.

What seemed like only an hour turned into four before I finally looked up at the clock. It was a little after three in the morning and I was about done with all the work that I planned to complete. I was so busy getting everything done that I forgot about being tired but once I stopped working was when the tiredness finally hit me. I sat up and started shutting everything back down before gathering my backpack from the floor and making my way back to the front entrance. I proceeded to unlock the door before stepping out to lock it back up again. It was a bit chillier now that it was in the middle of the night but not as bad as it had been. I walked fairly quickly over to my car and got in before anything in the dark could grab me. I stuck the key in the ignition and turned the key but nothing seemed to happen. I tried again for the second time and nothing seemed to happen once again. I couldn't understand why in the world this was happening. I took very good care of my car and it was just in the shop a couple weeks ago for an oil change. I stupidly decided to try for a third time hoping that would do the trick but there was still nothing.

I had no idea who I was going to call because if I called Daniel then I would get bitched out because I left without him knowing and I wasn't really in the mood to get yelled at. The only other person I could call was the tow-truck people and have them tow me to one of the garages. The only problem was finding one that was still open at this time. I scoured through Google and after reaching the 6th result I finally found one that was located on the other side of town. I quickly dialed the number they had listed and prayed someone would answer. After about the fifth ring someone finally picked up. "Sons Towing?" The man sounded.

"Yeah, hi, my name is Karyn Jones and I just tried to start my car and it doesn't want to start. Since you guys are the only people open at this time, I was wondering if you could maybe come help me or tow me back to the lot?" I asked as I tried to start it again. I heard the man on the other end of the phone clear his throat before asking me my location. "I'm at 1423 Paris Avenue and it's the white Honda."

"Okay, well it will probably take around 15 minutes for me to get there so just stay put until you see me." He addressed. "And your name is Karen, right?" I rolled my eyes and let out an annoyed sigh for the hundreth time that night. "No. My name is Karyn, Karyn Jones." I could hear him write the information on a piece of paper before telling me again that he would be here in a matter of 15 minutes. "Okay, thank you." I said before hanging up. I threw the phone on the passenger seat and just sat there. I couldn't believe this! My car was working perfectly fine and now it won't even start. How can it go from working to not working in a matter of four hours? If Daniel was to ever find out about this then he would get rid of the store for sure. The whole idea of opening a clothing store was always a dream of mine since fashion was first love. I loved the idea of allowing people a place that felt natural and safe to try on any type of clothing they wanted and having it at a fair price. I've been to so many of those stores in New York and London that only serve to certain customers and that thought alone pissed me off. Just because someone wasn't a size 000 doesn't mean they can't come into the store to look around. With Karyn's Closet, you get a chance to look around all you want and actually be able to find the size you're looking for. Daniel's interpretation of the store was that the people who shopped there would have no problem staying single for the rest of their lives. He hated that the store didn't involve the designers he wore on a daily basis and also because the people I was hiring to help me run the place didn't look like they had any kind of fashion sense. If I was to hire those stick-thin girls who dress in next to nothing then he would absolutely love the place. I hired people based on their experience. I didn't hire someone just because they own a designer piece of clothing or because they happen to fit in between a crack in the wall. I wanted girls that would actually work and not be so enthralled with their looks instead of the customers looks. Daniel wanted perfection and I wanted normalcy. I guess that kind of sums up our relationship as well….

4:36 AM.  
>That fucking asshole mechanic had yet to show up! I talked to him a little over an hour ago and his 15 minute clam had since passed. Luckily I had another place that was warm to wait in because after sitting in that car for 30 minutes I was sure I was starting to show signs of hypothermia. I couldn't believe that he would just leave me out there that long without any heat or anything to keep me from freezing my ass off. Does he not realize that it's winter outside? And what would happen if I didn't have a store to relocate to? He would definitely have a problem then wouldn't he.<p>

I took another sip of my coffee and was about to walk towards the back room again until I saw headlights headed in my direction. I stormed across the room and out the door as he manuvered the truck so that it was directly in front of my car. "Do you have any idea what 15 minutes actually means! You promised me that you would be here in 15 minutes and that was over an hour ago!" I yelled as I watched him exit the truck and start hooking up the vehicle. I didn't get a good look at his face since his back was to me but I could see his blonde hair was slicked back out of his face. "I could have froze my ass off out here; you're lucky I had some place warm I could stay in until your sorry ass got here." He continued to ignore every word I said so I decided that I needed to get his attention because I wasn't yelling just to hear myself. I picked up a pebble that was lying on the road and chucked it at him, hitting him directly in the head. He stopped what he was doing instantly and just stood there. "Got your attention now don't I?" I bragged. I wasn't what you called a fearless person but I wasn't afraid of anything either. "When you say that you're gonna be somewhere in 15 minutes then you really need to stick to your word." I said as I walked up behind him. His back was still facing me but he still wasn't doing anything and this irritated me even more than before. "Asshole, i'm talking to you!" I said I pulled against his shoulder so he could face me. The thing that I didn't realize when I pulled him around to face me was to be face-to-face with my supposedly dead ex-husband. The other thing I didn't realize was that I was going to faint right into his arms….

**A/N: I am so glad that everyone seems to be liking the concept of the story so far! I had to end it the typical way of the girl fainting but that will probably the only cliché thing I put in this story. I am going to try to stray from anything that has to do with the SOA franchise except for Jax of course. I don't want this to be the typical kind of SOA story because this is a new start for Jax and I want to show that in this story. So what do you think of Daniel? He's a bit of an ass isn't he lol. I wanted to make him come across that way because it will show how Karyn acts around him and also show how different that is from how she acts around Jax. Now, Karyn's real name is Dylan and that is what Jax will call her by. I just wanted to throw that in there for the next update. Once again, I am so happy that you all loved the idea and I can't wait to see what the future of this story holds! Oh and thank you again for the comments :)!**


	3. Chapter 3

The first thing I saw when I regained consciousness was the plain walls of the local hospital. I was laying in the hospital bed with different things hooked into my arm and the heart monitor beeping beside me. The last thing I remembered was waiting for the stupid tow truck driver to arrive and hallucinating that the driver was Jax Teller. I bet Daniel's mother spiked the food with something and I just happened to ingest it; Why else would I be seeing my dead ex-husband? I guess I must have passed out from the poison she slipped in my food and the guy or someone called 911 to come pick me up. If they did call 911, then that probably means they got a hold of Daniel as well. I already had a headache and I knew that it was going to get worse if Daniel was in fact at the hospital right now because I would never hear the end of his schpeel about going out late at night without telling him or having him go with me. He was already pissed at me because I basically faked an orgasm and that wounded his manly pride but he was going to be even more pissed when he finds out that I called the local tow service to help me out instead of calling him. It's not like he would be able to fix the car anyway but I guess it was just the principle of things.

"I don't care if she's up or not, i'm going inside." Daniel's voice flooded out from behind the wooden door. "She's my fiance and I need to be in there with her." Seconds later Daniel burst through the door and hurried over to my bedside. "Karyn, what the hell were you thinking" My head started pounding again. "A number of things could have happened to you and I wouldn't have know because you didn't tell me where you were going!" I rolled my eyes and leaned back further into the pillow. "I was so worried, baby." He took my hand in his and placed his lips on the top. "I don't know what I would have done if something serious had happened." I knew that I should have told him that I was leaving but then I wouldn't have been able to leave in the first place. I had a lot of things to do and if I didn't get to leave, then I would be hustling to get them done all by the tonight. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you where I was going." I whispered. "I guess next time i'll tell you what's going on before anything happens." He just nodded his head and continued to place butterfly kisses on my hand.

About 30 minutes later, a nurse entered the room and started unhooking me from all the machines. The doctor ordered the discharge since there wasn't anything seriously wrong. I was still a little wobbly but he said that would go away by the end of today. "Okay, well we have to go pick up your car from the mechanics. Apparently the guy who got the call took the car back to the shop and worked on it all night." I just nodded my head and slowly put my coat on. "Do you think you'll be okay to drive yourself back home?" I looked at him like he was crazy. I was being released from the hospital and he expected me to drive myself back home? Was he high on crack or something! "Babe, I have a meeting in two hours and I have yet to prep for any of it." He always had things to prep for. God forbid he takes time out for his wife; the world might just come to an end if he did.

We made our ways down the elevator and into the parking garage where Daniel's car was parked. He did open the door for me but I feel like he only did that was because I just got out of the hospital. He drove the 20 minutes it took to get to the auto shop and parked in the parking lot next to the other cars. We both got out of the car and made the trek over to the office. A man in his late 50s was talking to someone on the phone, holding up his pointer finger to tell us that it would be just a second. "Don't they have anyone else to help us out?" Daniel murmured. "It's not like we have all day." The man soon hung up the phone and lifted up from the seat he was sitting on. "What can I do for the two of you today?" His gruff voice asked. He kind of reminded me of Bobby but just a little thinner. "Yeah, my car was brought in last night and my husband got a call that said it was ready." He moved over the a group of invoices that littered his desk. "What's the name?" I told him my first and last name as he continued to rifle through the slips of paper. "Here we go, Jones." He adjusted his glasses on his face so he could read the slip more carefully. "2013 Honda Accord. All we did was replace the spark plug and an oil change." I nodded my head and started fishing my wallet out of my bag. "The total came to $209.80, which has been taken care of." I stopped what I was doing and looked up at the burly man. "What?" I asked a bit bewildered. He just nodded his head and gave me a smile. "Our new guy took care of it since you passed out on him while he was getting your car hooked up." I turned to look at Daniel and he looked just as surprised. "Well can you point us in his direction so we can give him a proper thank you?" Daniel butted in. The man stuck his finger out and told us that the man was inside the garage working on a car. "Thank you." Daniel said as he clasped his hand in mine and started walking in the direction we were told. When we rounded the corner, the back of the man's head come into view and everything from last night just started coming back to me. I remembered seeing the guy get out of the truck and his back was to me the whole time and then when I threw a rock at him…. "Excuse me, sir!" Daniel yelled over the roar of one of the tools he was working with. The guy turned around just like he had done last night and I was literally about to pass out again. "Yeah?" Oh god, he was just as I remembered him being. "What can I do for ya?" He wiped the grease from his hands and stood up straight. If Daniel wasn't holding onto my hand as tight as he was, then I would have probably fallen over. I always heard that people had twins so this had to be Jax's twin or a guy that looked exactly like him. " Yeah, are you the guy that paid for my wife's repairs?" The Jax look-a-like nodded his head. I tried my best not to make eye contact with him but those blue eyes could just suck you right in. "I figured since she had such a bad night that I would help her out and pay for her car. God knows my ex-wife helped me out of my jams so I figured I would help someone else's wife out with theirs." He smiled.

Daniel just nodded and smile while I just stood there and sunk deeper into those eyes and that smile. I swear I was hallucinating right now! There was no way Jackson Teller could be standing right in front of me when he's been dead for a little over a year. Maybe I was still messed up from passing out that my whole dream about seeing Jax is just recurring and I keep putting Jax's face on another man's body. Yeah, that had to be it! "I really appreciate you doing that for my wife and I, Mr.-" Daniel stopped his response to wait for the guy to tell him his name. "You can just call me Jackson." Okay, this was definitely a dream. This was some sick dream my body was putting me through because I didn't go to Jax's funeral. He continued to smile the same smile that made me fall in love with the real Jax all those years ago. "So is there anything else I can help you all out with today?" He asked. Daniel quickly shook his head. "Well, if the car gives you anymore trouble don't hesitate to call me." He started fishing through his back pocket, pulling out his wallet in return. "Here's my card-" He handed the little piece of cardboard to Daniel. "It has all my contact info so you can reach me anytime." His eye diverted in my direction as he stated the last part. I instantly looked away at the traffic passing by. "Oh, how are you feeling by the way?" My head turned in his direction as I became the new target for his eyes. I just slowly nodded my head and replied with a whisper, "Fine."

"Well I am glad to hear that." He said sincerely. I didn't bother showing him another hint of emotion. Daniel decided to continue talking to him for the next couple minutes while my eyes stayed glued to the ground below me. I didn't want to have anything else to do with this man and I was ready to go home and forget any of this has ever happened. It wasn't until I heard the words come flying out of my stupid husband's mouth when I realized that wasn't going to happen anytime in the future. "For being so nice to my wife and I, how about you come have dinner with us tonight or tomorrow?" I literally wanted to kick the living shit out of Daniel right about now. How dare he invite a complete and total stranger to have dinner with us! "It would be our way of saying thank you for being so kind to us." It took a couple seconds for the guy to reply and when he did finally speak, it was not the answer that I was hoping to hear. "I would love to join you and your lovely wife for dinner tonight."

"Come on babe; we told him we would be there by 7!" Daniel yelled from the bedroom. I was in the bathroom trying to come up with an excuse not to go but nothing was coming to me at the moment. I was all dressed and ready to go but I was hiding in the bathroom hoping to hear Dan say that we were no longer going. "Karyn!" I let out an annoyed sigh and walked out of the bedroom. "I'm ready." I griped back. Daniel was dressed in a blazer and a nice shirt, making sure to leave the top two buttons undone like he usually does. His white pants went along perfectly with the outfit, along with his loafers without socks. "You look cute, babe." He replied once he saw me. I just nodded my head and went over to gather my clutch from the dresser. "I told the poor guy we would be there at 7 and he's probably gonna think we stood him up." I looked over at the clock and saw that that there was still 20 minutes to 7. "Daniel, it's not a date." I murmured as I walked over to him. "I'm sure it won't matter." Why should it matter, he wasn't even supposed to be accompanying us tonight.

Daniel practically raced to the restaurant, earning us the new time of 10 minutes flat and that included traffic. He kept saying that he didn't want to give the wrong impression and that he didn't want "Jackson" to think that we were standing him up. I swear, he was acting worse than a teenager on his first date. He parked the car in front of the valet and ran around to the other side to help me out before walking us into the fancy establishment. He didn't even bother telling the hostess his name since we frequented the place so much. I'm sure everyone that worked there knew who we were at this point. "And we're supposed to be meeting a gentleman here as well. Do you know if he's arrived?" Daniel asked the hostess. She simply pointed her finger in the direction behind us and there he was. "Hey guys." He simply said as he stood up from the chair. "Thought you guys weren't gonna make it there for a second." Daniel instantly turned to me and started telling the guy that it was all my fault that we were almost late. It was 6:50; I wouldn't call that late. "You can't blame a beautiful girl for your lateness." Both men started laughing and I legit thought I was in the fucking twilight zone. Since when did Daniel became so buddy-buddy with someone he had just met. It was like they have known each other their whole lives.

"How about we go sit down and talk over some delicious food." "Jax" and I nodded our heads. I grabbed a hold of Daniel's hand and lead the way to an available table. The waitress came over a couple seconds later and took our drink and appetizer orders before walking back towards the kitchen. "So what's the best thing to order around here?" "Jax" asked as he started looking over the menu. I tried my best not to peer over the top of my menu but I just couldn't help myself. Never in all the years that I have known Jax, i've never seen him dressed up. He didn't even dress up for our wedding but I didn't really dress up that much either. I guess that's what happens when you get married in a bar…. "I personally think everything is good but I would suggest getting the risotto and salad." "Jax" just nodded his head and continued to look over the menu. The waitress soon came back and took our orders, "Jax" finally deciding on the steak and salad meal. "So how long have you two been together?" He asked once the waitress was gone. I looked over at Daniel first and saw that there was a huge grin plastered across his face and then my attention turned back to "Jax". "Almost 5 years. I don't usually buy the whole love at first sight joke but when eyes first landed on Karyn, well it took my breath away." Daniel gushed as he took a hold of my hand, making sure to place a kiss on it. "I've never been happier."

"Jax" just gave us both a smile and took a drink of his wine. "So Jackson, have you ever been married?" I almost choked on my own spit. "I'm sure you have to beat the ladies off with a stick." They both laughed at Daniel's comment while I just sat there with my head spinning. "I was married; married to a beautiful girl actually." My heart instantly started to accelerate. "She was the only girl that ever truly loved but the way I treated her was less than stellar. I would go out at night and not come home until a couple days later. I would drink, smoke weed, and sleep with any girl that I came in contact with. I was also involved in some not so glamourous things and got into trouble." I could see the pain in his eyes but I couldn't bring myself to feel sorry for him. "I came home one night after being on one of my binges and found that she had left me divorce papers and a note telling me to just send them back to the lawyer because she had already left the state. I didn't even see it coming but that was the thing about Dylan-" I let out a semi-noticeable gasps, earning looks from both Daniel and "Jax". "Sweetheart, you alright?" Daniel asked with concern. I just nodded my head and muttered that I needed to go to the restroom right fast. As I removed myself from the chair, "Jax" did the gentlemanly thing to stand up while I was leaving. I'm not quite sure when Gemma taught him that but he never did that when we were together.

I practically sprinted to the bathroom and as soon as I was inside, I locked myself in the nearest stall. "Karyn, you have to calm down. Just breath…." I told myself. "Just breath." I fanned myself for a couple minutes as I tried to not only cool myself down but also get my heart rate under control. I was on the brink of a fucking panic attack because of that asshole and I really didn't feel like having one in a restaurant. A couple minutes later, my heart rate was kind of getting back to normal and I wasn't as crazed anymore. I decided that I had spent enough time in the stall and it was time to go back out and face the music. Daniel was probably getting worried and the quicker I get back out there and eat, the quicker this night of dining with "Jax" would be over. I quickly washed my hands and dried then before walking over to the door and pulling it open. The thing I didn't see coming was being pushed back into the bathroom and having a set of lips push down upon mine. I already knew who it was and I instantly sprang into action and pushed against his chest. "Get the hell away from me!" He stumbled back a little. "What the fuck do you think you're doing!" I yelled as I watched him wide eyed. I wasn't surprised to see that he wasn't that shocked to see that I was upset by what he had just done, seeing as he had that stupid smirk plastered on his face. "Come off of it, Dylan." He slowly started making his way closer to me. "You and I both know that you have been missing that kind of action since you left. Do you honestly think pretty boy out there can make you weak in the knees like I can? Can he make you com-" He didn't have a chance to finish the sentence since my hand fell hard against his cheek. "Stay away from me and my husband or I will call the cops and have your ass thrown in jail, asshole." I made my way past him and back into the dining room.

**A/N: Hey guys! First off, I am so sorry it took me so long to get an update out to you guys. I had a bit of trouble writing this chapter and it's not really my best but I really needed to get this part out of the way. I am also sorry about the mistakes that are riddled through the chapter. I will try to go through and correct them. I'm not sure when the next update will be since I have to get the next installment of Monster out but I will try to get the next update of SR out soon :) Again, I am so sorry about the wait and please let me know what you think about the update! **


	4. Question?

Hey guys!

I know this isn't a chapter or anything but I have a question for you all. So, I have been reading a lot of different stories lately and I noticed that some of the stories have actual trailers that go along with them. I have also watched the fan-made videos that are on Youtube of Jax and Brooke and also Jax and Haley and I think it would be a cool idea to make one for this story as well. The thing is that I have no clue on how to actually make a video like that and I was wondering if any of you would be willing to make a video (if you want)! It would be kind of cool to see how the story is portrayed in video form and I think other people would like to see it as well. If you are up to making a video for the story, please private message me or comment. I already know that I can't actually use the girl I portray Karyn as because she doesn't really have videos out there but Zoey Deutch is the closest look alike to Karyn so that is who I would like to be used :)

I will try to get the next update out soon but I appreciate everything you guys do and thanks so much for reading and loving Shotgun Rider


End file.
